questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Spielburg Castle
Spielburg Castle (also known as Castle Spielburg and Baron's Castle) is a castle in the center of Spielburg Valley. It is home to the Baron, his family, and his retainers. It is featured in Quest for Glory I. Background Two centuries ago, the castle was gifted to Spielburg family by King Siegfried the Third. Since that time, the Spielburg family has lived in the castle, with the patriarch ruling the valley as barons. Baron Stefan von Spielburg is the current ruling baron at the time Quest for Glory I takes place. The castle itself is a relatively simple fortress. There is a single outer wall that surrounds the castle grounds in a square, with a gate at the south end. Inside the walls is the castle keep at the north end, stables at the east end, and a guard barracks at the west end. The central courtyard is purposed as a training grounds. The castle also maintains a modest dungeon. Inhabitants The following characters can typically be found on the castle grounds: *Karl *The Weapon Master *Pierre *Frederick *Stable Hand *Barracks Guard Baron Stefan von Spielburg also lives in the castle, but cannot be spoken to under normal circumstances. The castle is also populated by a modest number of guards. The castle guard used to be much larger, but was severely reduced ten years ago when they attempted to drive Baba Yaga from the valley. In-Game Interactions The Hero has normal access to five areas of the castle, and can be invited to a sixth under special circumstances. Castle Gate The gate to Spielburg Castle is at the south side of the wall, and is reached by travelling north of the Healer's Hut (the castle can be seen in the distance). During the day, Karl the gate guard can be seen patrolling the wall. The Hero can enter the castle, and the way he does so differs depending on the version: *In Quest for Glory I (EGA), typing "open the gate" will signal Karl to open it. *In Quest for Glory I (VGA), clicking the Hand on the gate will signal Karl. The castle gates can also be climbed, but this can only be done at night. If the hero is standing below the gate and he orders Karl to close it twice, the hero will die due to the sharp ends of the portcullis stabbing him. Castle Courtyard (Baron's CourtyardQFG1VGA 42) Upon passing the gate, the Hero will enter this area, an open yard that allows the Hero access to other parts of the grounds. This is also the area where the Weapon Master can be found. Stables Travelling east of the courtyard will bring the Hero to the stables. Approaching the stables will result in the Stable Hand appearing and asking if the Hero is looking for work. If the Hero agrees to work, he will spend time cleaning out the stables, for which he will be paid five silvers. The stables can also be slept in, although this will result in a rude awakening and a demand to clean the stables again. Barracks Travelling west of the courtyard will bring the Hero to the barracks, where a guard will be waiting by the door. The Hero will not be allowed entry into the barracks, and the guard cannot be questioned. Castle Keep The keep of the castle can be approached by travelling north of the courtyard. The guards Pierre and Frederick guard the doors, but will not allow the Hero access under normal circumstances. Great Hall If the Hero rescues Barnard von Spielburg from his imprisonment in the Kobold Cave, he will be welcomed into the Great Hall of the castle, where he will be able to speak to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. The Great Hall is rather modest, given the state of disrepair of the castle, although a feast will be prepared for the Hero upon his arrival and he will be given a comfortable bed to sleep on. Depending on the version, the Hero may return to the Great Hall at the end of the adventure. In Quest for Glory I (VGA), the Hero's award ceremony is in the Great Hall. In Quest for Glory I (EGA), the ceremony is instead in the courtyard. Trivia *It is possible that the castle grounds are open to the public, as the Hero gains access to them easily and without any amount of necessary identification. It is also possible that Karl recognized the Hero as an adventurer, and let him in based on the assumption that he is in the valley to help. It is furthermore possible that security has become lax given the Baron's lack of involvement in valley affairs. castlebarracks.JPG|The Castle Barracks castlecourtyard.JPG|The Castle Courtyard castlestables.JPG|The Castle Stables castlekeep1.JPG|The Castle Keep Category:Palaces Category:Places (QFG1) Category:Castles